Electric and hybrid vehicles typically include alternating current (AC) electric motor(s) that are driven by a direct current (DC) power source, such as a high voltage battery pack. The battery pack provides direct current to inverter module(s), which perform a rapid switching function to convert the DC power to AC power which drives the AC electric motor(s).
The rapid switching of the inverters can also produce electromagnetic interference (EMI) that is manifested as conducted interference or radiated emissions that may impede the proper operation of radio receiving or other electronic equipment in the vehicle. Additionally, EMI may be radiated from the vehicle to the surrounding environment, which may exceed permitted EMI levels in some countries. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple, reliable and cost effective solution to EMI emissions in electric or hybrid electric vehicles. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.